Date
by catriona.fudge
Summary: Mark dan Jaemin yang menghabiskan satu hari mereka untuk berkencan di taman bermain. MarkMin. [Mark, Lee X Jaemin, Na] (((Ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari fic Untitled-nya MarkMin yang sebelumnya ku publish)))


Pagi – pagi sekali Mark sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaemin. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik membukakan pintu dengan senyuman lebar, "Selamat pagi, Mark."

"Halo, Ibu. Selamat pagi," Mark membalas senyuman Ibu Jaemin dengan tak kalah lebar. Mark berjalan masuk kedalam setelah dipersilahkan oleh pemilik rumah. "Jaemin dimana, ibu?" tanya Mark sambil mencari-cari keberadaan kekasih manisnya itu. "Ah, Jaemin masih tidur dikamarnya. Bangunkan sana." balas ibu sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi ya, ibu." Ucap Mark dengan membungkuk sopan. Setelahnya Mark melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamar Jaemin. Dengan perlahan tangannya membuka knop pintu, berjalan masuk kedalam dan menutup lagi pintu kamarnya.

Mark menghampiri Jaemin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dan dibalut dengan selimut bergambar Minnie Mouse. Kekasihnya ini kalau sedang tidur manis sekali. Wajahnya damai seperti malaikat. Yah, sebenarnya kekasihnya tetap manis dalam keadaan tidur maupun terbangun. Mark menaiki ranjang Jaemin dan menyusup kedalam selimutnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nana, bangun, hm?" Mark berbisik pada telinga kekasihnya. Jaemin yang merasa terganggu dengan perlahan pun membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit kebelakang untuk melihat kekasihnya. "M-mark hyung?" ucap Jaemin dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ya, sayang. Ini aku. Bangun, hm? Katanya ingin pergi kencan denganku?" Mark membalas dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan. "Tapi aku masih mengantuk hyung," Jaemin merengek manja pada Mark dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Mark. "Ayo bangun, sayang."

"Ish iya iya aku bangun. Mark hyung ini berisik saja," Jaemin melepaskan dekapan Mark dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mark yang melihat itupun hanya terkekeh kecil, gemas dengan tingkah kekasih manisnya. "Sudah Mark hyung keluar saja sana. Aku mau mandi dulu." usir Jaemin.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu dibawah, ya, sayang." Mark mengecup dahi Jaemin.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaemin turun kebawah. Penampilannya manis sekali. Jaemin mengenakan sweater berwarna pastel pink, skinny jeans hitam, dan ankle boots berwarna cokelat. "Selamat pagi, Ibu." Jaemin menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup pipi wanita itu. "Selamat pagi, anak ibu yang manis." Ibunya membalas dengan senyuman dan mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin.

"Ibu, aku mau pergi dengan Mark hyung. Boleh ya?" Jaemin menatap ibunya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Jaemin yang menatap penuh mohon. Ibunya terkekeh, "Tentu saja boleh, sayang. Mark, jaga Jaemin baik-baik ya?"

"Tentu saja, ibu. Aku akan menjaga Jaemin. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," Mark membungkuk sopan diikuti dengan Jaemin yang berpamitan pada ibunya, "Aku pergi dulu ya, ibu." pamit Jaemin. "Hati-hati dijalan, ya." Balas ibunya.

Setelahnya Mark menggandeng Jaemin dan mengajaknya untuk keluar rumah. Mark membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya untuk masuk kedalam, "Silahkan masuk, tuan putri." Jaemin yang mendengar perkataan Mark sontak tersipu malu. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan lucu.

Mark menutup pintu penumpang setelah Jaemin masuk kedalamnya. Ia berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan perlahan melaju meninggalkan kawasan rumah Jaemin. Mark menyetir dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang mungil. "Jaem, ingin pergi kemana?"

Jaemin meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu—sedang berpikir—. Ia menoleh kearah Mark dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Ke taman bermain, hyung!" ujarnya dengan riang. Mark balas tersenyum melihat betapa cerianya sang kekasih, "Baiklah."

Jarak rumah Jaemin dengan taman bermain tidak terlalu jauh. Sehingga setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai. Mark mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk ke taman bermain. Setelahnya ia mengajak Jaemin untuk masuk dan berkeliling.

Mereka mengelilingi taman bermain layaknya pasangan lain. Menaiki beberapa wahana, membeli jajanan kecil. Bahkan mereka berdua juga membeli bando couple. Mark dan Jaemin terlihat serasi sekali dengan bando couple itu. Sangat manis.

Jaemin menarik tangan Mark untuk mendatangi stand yang menjual permen kapas. Ia menatap Mark dengan puppy eyes andalannya, "Hyung, aku mau itu." Ucap Jaemin sambil menunjuk permen kapas. "Belikan, ya, hyung?" Jaemin menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Baiklah baiklah, aku belikan." Mark mengacak rambut Jaemin gemas.

"Ahjussi, aku mau permen kapasnya satu." Ahjussi itu menyerahkan satu permen kapas kepada Jaemin. Mark kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada ahjussi penjual itu. Mereka berdua pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jaemin membagi permen kapas itu dengan Mark. Mereka makan sambil jalan disertai dengan pembicaraan ringan dan candaan. Jaemin kemudian membuang biting bekas permen kapasnya kedalam tempat sampah. Ia kembali menggandeng tangan Mark dan mengajaknya untuk berkeliling lagi.

"Hyung! Ayo kita foto di photobox itu!" Jaemin menunjuk photobox yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mark tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik tangan Jaemin untuk pergi ke tempat photobox itu. Mereka berdua memasuki photobox dan bersiap untuk pose didepan kamera.

Mereka berpose layaknya pasangan kekasih lain yang berfoto di photobox. Di foto pertama mereka hanya tersenyum menghadap ke kamera. Foto kedua Mark merangkul Jaemin supaya mendekat kearahnya. Foto ketiga mereka berdua membentuk love sign dengan kedua tangan mereka. Lalu foto terakhir Mark mengecup pipi Jaemin.

Setelahnya mereka keluar dari photobox dan menunggu foto selesai dicetak di mesin yang terletak disamping photobok. Jaemin mengambil hasil foto mereka dan mengamatinya dengan senyum lebar. "Hyung, lihat! Kita lucu sekali disini!" Jaemin memekik puas melihat hasil foto mereka berdua. Mark tertawa kecil sambil melihat hasil foto itu. "Kita terlihat romantis sekali, ya?"

"Eung!"

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam ketika Jaemin menggeret Mark untuk menaiki bianglala. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka berdua berjalan memasuki salah satu spot bianglala yang kosong. Tak lama kemudian wahana bianglala tersebut mulai bergerak dengan perlahan. Mark dan Jaemin duduk berhadapan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Mereka berdua sibuk memandangi pemandangan dari kotak kaca bianglala tersebut.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada, Mark berniat memecah keheningan tersebut dengan memanggil Jaemin, "Jaemin-ah,"

"Hm?" Jaemin hanya membalas panggilan tersebut dengan gumaman.

"Apakah kau lelah?" tanya Mark.

"Tidak juga, kenapa memangnya, hyung?" balas Jaemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mark.

"Hanya bertanya saja." Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tak terasa, wahana bianglala tersebut sudah akan mencapai puncak. Mark yang menyadari itu segera memanggil Jaemin untuk menarik perhatiannya, "Jaem," Ia memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jaemin.

Tepat ketika Jaemin menoleh kearahnya, Mark dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Jaemin yang kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya pun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Kini jarak wajah mereka kurang dari 5cm. Mark mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menggapai bibir Jaemin.

Disaat bianglala sudah hampir mencapai puncak, Mark berbisik didepan Jaemin. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Mereka berciuman saat bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti dipuncak atas. Mark melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaemin bergantian. Ciuman yang lembut tanpa ada sebuah nafsu didalamnya. Jaemin menarik dirinya dari bibir Mark ketika ia merasa butuh oksigen setelah berciuman dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Rona merah menjalari pipi Jaemin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah Mark. Jaemin berbisik lirih, "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

* * *

Mark menautkan telapak tangannya yang hangat dan lebar dengan tangan Jaemin yang mungil. Ia membawa kekasihnya untuk keluar dari taman bermain dan berniat untuk mengantarkannya kembali kerumah. Sesampainya diparkiran mobil, Mark kembali membukakan pintu untuk kekasih mungilnya ini. Jaemin menoleh dan tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih, hyung."

Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam pintu pengemudi, memakai sabuk dan tak lupa ia juga memasangkan sabuk untuk menjaga keselamatan kekasihnya. Perlahan, mobil Mark mulai meninggalkan kawasan parkir taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Jaemin banyak menguap. Matanya berair karena menahan kantuk. Mark yang kasihan melihat keadaan kekasihnya lalu berkata, "Tidurlah dulu, Jaem. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai."

Jaemin hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan segera memejamkan matanya.

Karena hari sudah malam, jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi. Sehingga tidak banyak memakan waktu untuk sampai dirumah Jaemin. Mark menoleh untuk melihat kekasihnya yang tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia merasa kasihan apabila harus membangunkan Jaemin. Mark berinisiatif untuk menggendong Jaemin saja hingga kekamarnya.

Mark keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Ia berjalan mengitari mobilnya untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Ia mengangkat tubuh kekasih mungilnya dengan hati-hati, takut jika Jaemin terganggu tidurnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu mobil penumpang, ia berjalan untuk memasuki rumah Jaemin. Mark mengetuk pintu rumah Jaemin yang tidak lama kemudian dibuka dari dalam oleh pemilik rumah. "Selamat malam, Ibu. Aku tadinya ingin membangunkan Jaemin. Tapi ia terlihat nyenyak sekali sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya sampai kamar,"

"Ya, Mark. Tolong antarkan Jaemin kekamarnya." Balas ibu Jaemin.

Setelah diberi izin untuk masuk, Mark langsung membawa Jaemin untuk naik ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan Jaemin dengan perlahan diatas kasurnya. Mark melepas sepatu Jaemin dan meletakkannya disamping tempat tidur. Tak lupa juga ia menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak kedinginan. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Mark mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jaemin yang sedang tertidur.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, malaikatku. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk pergi bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu." Dahi Jaemin dikecup lama olehnya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Jaemin setelah menutup pintunya. Mark menuruni tangga untuk berpamitan dengan ibu Jaemin.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ibu. Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku untuk mengajak Jaemin kencan." Mark tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mengantarkan anakku sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Hati-hati dijalan, Mark." Balas ibu Jaemin.

Mark tersenyum lagi dan mulai berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah Jaemin. Ia masuk kedalamnya dan perlahan melajukan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan rumah Jaemin.

 **END**

haihaihaihai aku balik lagi buat ngepublish ceritanya MarkMin sewaktu lagi ngedate. semoga kalian suka ya! jangan lupa review3


End file.
